Data storage libraries are well-known in the art and are widely used to store and retrieve large amounts of data. A typical data storage library contains a number of data cartridge storage locations as well as one or more cartridge read/write drives that are used to read data from and/or write data to data cartridges stored within the library. A robotic cartridge access system is commonly used to move the data cartridges between the cartridge storage locations and the cartridge read/write drives.
One problem with data storage libraries relates to the gradual accumulation of dirt and debris on the various internal components of the library. Over time, the accumulation of dirt and debris can interfere with the operation of the various components and systems of the data storage library. Such data storage libraries should be periodically removed from service and cleaned in order to prolong the life of the data storage library and to avoid malfunction.